dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Betty and Alice
General= Background Betty is a gnomish druid in the world of Magical Space Adventures, and co-creator of Jeff. Deposited in an orbital drop pod as a baby over Tusaga from unknown parents presumably of Malridian origin, she was taken in by a Weren familial collective and raised as one of them, wherein despite her mischievous and rebellious nature as a young girl she developed her druidic powers and learned to appreciate nature. When in a coming-of-age ceremony she failed to return from the Tusagan Lands, the ancestral name given to the uncharted wilds of the planet, she was assumed dead, returned to the wilds of the planet in its great cycle of life, and bereaved appropriately by her Weren family. Unbeknownst to them, she survived for several years in those wilds - a feat befitting the greatest heroes of Tusagan lore - and eventually made her way to Aurora, a far northern settlement of once-migrant Weren explorers, where she arrived to the bewilderment of its natives in a disheveled mass, severely malnourished and carried by a flying shark covered in deep scars. She was nursed back to health, and has since left Tusaga to make a life of her own in the plains of Meridian as a hover cow farmer, content to live a peaceful farmer’s life with Top Cat, a T’sa companion with similar goals she met at Highneon upon her arrival. While the two have become very close, Betty has always refused to talk about her time in the Tusagan wilds, or where Alice came from. On her farm in the Meridian Highplains, she can be found tending to her hover cows or enjoying a leisurely smoke with Alice, Top Cat, or both. Alice is Betty’s druidic animal companion, a thresher shark measuring about six feet in length that hovers off the ground about three or four feet. For unknown reasons, she does not need water to breathe. The process through which an animal becomes a Druidic spiritual companion is somewhat obfuscated in stories and lore, but it is known that they share a deep spiritual bond with the druid in question, and are considered less a separate creature and more an extension of the druid herself. Alice is no exception to this; though she acts of her own volition most of the time, her and Betty often move and act less as separate entities and more as two halves of a whole. When independent, she is very spunky in contrast to Betty’s chill nature, and enjoys eating flowers and chasing butterflies. Outfits *'A Gnome and her Shark:' Betty stands about three feet tall, with tanned skin, wide gnomish ears, and scraggly blonde hair in shoulder-length dreads. When in public, she generally wears little more than a cloth wrap around her chest and scraggly brown shorts held up by a leather belt with green buckles, all of which have seen plenty of wear - the most "dressed up" she will ever make herself. Alice wears a small pressed flower clip on her right gill. Betty's outfit comes in white and tan (default), yellow sunflower print and deep brown, and all black. Alice's flower pin comes in yellow (default), rose red, and white. *'Leisurely Ladies:' Betty wears a full body plush bathrobe casually hanging open down the torso. Comes in light beige, light pink, and light blue. Alice loses the flower pin in favor of a "crown" of butterflies settled around her face. Comes in orange (monarchs), warm colors, and cool colors. Weapons *'Jaws:' Alice becomes a Great White shark. Betty's spells are reflavored to wind variants. *'Hay Guise:' Alice becomes a Hammerhead shark. Betty's spells are reflavored to earthen variants. *'Better Than One-na:' Alice becomes a giant tuna fish. Betty's spells are reflavored to fire variants. Titles *'Character Level 10': Wild Child *'Offline Crystal Rank': Jeff's Guardian *'100 Ranked Wins': Far Out *'500 Ranked Wins': Effulgent Bloom *'1000 Ranked Wins': Black Rainbow Musical Themes *''Theme:'' In The Moment *''Dungeon:'' Alone in the Wilderness *''Battle:'' Insectsamongus *''Boss:'' Cliffs of Dover |-| Gameplay (Betty)= Overview "You just gotta let go, man. Let the universe just happen to you. If this is a dream, so what? If you're dreaming you're sleeping, and sleeping is awesome." - Character intro Betty and Alice are separate characters the player can control during the course of the fight. Players can determine who they start as, and can only change characters by dying (see below) or landing certain HP attacks several times. Upon the player's first death, they respawn as the other character, with an enrage buff detailed below. * Betty dies > Alice spawns with a medium-sized aura that deals constant, non-flinching Bravery damage to enemies within for sixty seconds. * Alice dies > Betty spawns with a buff that increases movement speed and reduces both startup and cooldown frames of her attacks for sixty seconds. Upon dying a second time, the player may choose who they respawn as by pressing L3 during the ten seconds of respawn. That character spawns with their respective enrage buff. Betty moveset: (Marksman) Special Bravery HP |-| Gameplay (Alice)= Overview "You just gotta let go, man. Let the universe just happen to you. If this is a dream, so what? If you're dreaming you're sleeping, and sleeping is awesome." - Character intro Betty and Alice are separate characters the player can control during the course of the fight. Players can determine who they start as, and can only change characters by dying (see below) or landing certain HP attacks several times. Upon the player's first death, they respawn as the other character, with an enrage buff detailed below. * Betty dies > Alice spawns with a medium-sized aura that deals constant, non-flinching Bravery damage to enemies within for sixty seconds. * Alice dies > Betty spawns with a buff that increases movement speed and reduces both startup and cooldown frames of her attacks for sixty seconds. Upon dying a second time, the player may choose who they respawn as by pressing L3 during the ten seconds of respawn. That character spawns with their respective enrage buff. Alice moveset (Assassin): Special Bravery HP |-| Quotes (General)= |-| Quotes (Character-Specific)= |-| Boss/Miscellany= Going to involve Jeff, Betty, and Alice on the field all at once. Possibly some portion of it will take place on Jeff's bridge. Details to come. Fracture Post-Script |-|